Just a peek
by Oceanmegami
Summary: It's PE class and Mikado doesn't seem to notice that he's having quite the effect on two unexpected people. Kida/Mikado, Aoba/Mikado


**A/N:** De-anoning from the DRRR kink meme. I know I've only finished this fill recently, but the errors were bugging me like crazy so I had to. D: The original prompt is as follows:

**PE class, Kida/Mikado, Anri**

_Mikado and Anri's class are having PE until it starts raining. Mikado and Anri get wet, and their white cotton PE clothes become pretty transparent. :O_

_So while Mikado is trying not to look too closely at Anri's bra (make it pink and frilly, anon!) Kida is giving himself an eyeful of Mikado's sexy uke body, i.e his bright pink nipples and small waist, and that nice ass as well, all thanks to wet clothes that clings to skin. Whether Kida acts on his raging hormones or just sits there daydreaming and drooling all over his desk, is up to you, anon._

_Bonuses if Aoba is watching Mikado-sempai too, masturbating until Kida cockblocks him. And involuntary nosebleeding, on both Kida and Aoba's part. :D_

* * *

Mikado mentally groaned as their next class was about to start. Of all subjects ever made, it was the one thing that the boy found as disgruntling—P.E. Unlike most normal boys his age, he didn't particularly enjoy sports, if not at all. He could sit in the classroom all day long and actually _be_ content with it, but one could not simply make him do physical activities and expect him to be happy with it.

It's not that he's being particularly grouchy; no, not really. It's just that when it comes to such things, Mikado totally and downright _sucks_. Yep, he wasn't kidding when he said that. His stamina is practically nil and heck, even some girls are actually better than him! He pouted at that last thought. It's not like he wanted to be like this. He was just _born_ this way.

And of course, what better way to rub salt into his severely wounded manly pride (or what's left of it) than for the teacher to have them do a 200-meter dash today? And did he mention that they'll be going one on one, boys versus girls? Oh joy. Mikado can practically see his reputation as class representative go down the toilet.

Just as when he had been starting to seriously consider digging a hole in the ground to bury himself in, that's the exact moment that their PE teacher had decided to call his name.

"Sonohara, Ryuugamine! The two of you are up next!"

Anri went to the field as soon as her name was called, Mikado following right behind her but in a slower pace. With a small sigh and a heavy heart, the raven-haired boy bade his pride goodbye. Judging by the situation, the only thing he could do was to get this over and done with. Perhaps the humiliation won't be that great if he gave it his best shot—which was, in all honesty, not very encouraging. It was worth a try, though.

"Ready. Get set. GO!"

Upon signal, the two students shot off. It was quite a promising start, as the two of them were running at an even pace. Seeing this, Mikado felt a surge of hope that maybe he can do this after all. Focusing his eyes on the track, he cleared his mind of all thoughts except for one thing; that is, to _run_.

With every step he took, the brunette felt his confidence grow. More than once, he had been able to take over Anri, just like he was now. Only a few more meters and they'd be reaching the finish line!

However, contrary to his earlier thoughts, it seems that Mikado winning is becoming more and more of a losing cause. The nearer they came to the end of the track field, the more he felt exhausted. Already, he could feel the exhaustion seeping in to his limbs, making them feel heavier than they actually are. By now, the bespectacled girl had gained the upper hand and was now taking the lead.

'_Please oh please, just a little more…'_ He repeated in his mind like a mantra as he continued to run.

And then all of a sudden it started to rain.

The raven-haired boy did not pay heed to it, however, and he continued to run, as did Anri. On his mind, there was only one thing, which is to see this race to the end regardless of winning of losing. The rain was starting to pelt down—a sign that a heavy downpour is due soon. A few times the rain water had made Mikado's vision go blurry, but he just wiped it from his face with the back of his hand.

Taking on the final bend, the teen drew in a deep breath, and with his remaining strength, willed himself to run faster. Surprisingly, he was able to have a sudden burst of speed and was finally catching up to his opponent once more.

What happened next was practically a blur to him, and the next thing he knew was that he had collapsed on his knees and that his breathing was now coming in ragged gasps. Anri was standing by his side, regaining her breath. It was then that he noticed that they had reached the finish line. Briefly, he wondered as to which one of them won, but his thoughts were immediately forgotten as the rain had turned into an all-out downpour.

Mikado stayed sitting on the ground for several minutes just like that. He was soaked to the bone now, so there really isn't a need for him to hurry up and find shelter from the continuous rain. He remained on the pavement for a bit longer, until the more rational part of his mind told him that if he stayed any longer, there is a high probability of him catching a cold. Gingerly, the teen motioned to pick himself up from the ground, only to fall back down on weakened legs.

Seeing this, Anri offered her hand to the other student, which the latter took gratefully. As the raven-haired boy stood up, he became acutely aware of how her white shirt had become quite transparent; of how her shirt had clung tightly to her curves; and to the pink, lace-trimmed bra that the girl wore which was now visible through the wet fabric. Mikado blushed despite himself and tore away his gaze from his friend. Mentally he berated himself for letting his eyes wander in an inappropriate manner.

"Let's go. It'd be bad if we stay here too long." He said as he ushered the girl to go back to the others with him. She just nodded at him; following him in silence. As they walked, it took the boy all his willpower not to stare (for how many times already, he does not know) at the girl beside him. After all, boys are still boys and the last time he checked, he was one himself.

Blame it on teenage hormones.

But then again, it's not like it's that hard to _not_ stare at Anri. All things considered, she is a very attractive girl. Her face was nothing short of pleasant; in fact one could easily describe her as beautiful. Add to that her nice figure—a slim waist, slender legs, pale complexion and a huge set of knockers—and you get the type of girl that pervades every man's fantasy.

Wait.

What?

'_I did not just think that about Sonohara-san!'_ Mikado cried out inside his head. _'And I definitely wasn't staring!'_

As the brunette continued to battle with his own thoughts, he did not notice even once that he wasn't the only one who's been doing the watching. Or more specifically, that he himself was being watched as well.

- x -

Kida Masaomi was never the type who can tolerate boredom for very long, more specifically if it involved sitting on his butt for hours on end, listening to the teacher drone on about the wonders of the world of Physics. He was a man of action, damn it! And he refused to be reduced to such a state! There are just so many interesting things to do out there like, say, hitting on girls…

…or teasing his best friend to death.

But of course, it's not like he had a choice in the matter. He had missed far too many days of school already, and only recently he had received a warning from the principal stating that if he missed anymore school it could lead to him being expelled. And that was definitely something that even Masaomi does not want to happen.

So he resigned himself to his imminent fate by sulking and trying to listen to the lesson up front.

Well at least that's how he sees it. However, to their teacher, it looked as if the blonde was trying to bore holes into him or something; making the older man flinch under that unwavering gaze. It was downright disturbing, the man concluded. Nonetheless, he tried his best to resume the lesson at hand, but not without giving a nervous gulp.

As time continued to drag on, so did the teen's patience start to deteriorate. He had already given up on trying to follow the topic minutes ago, and he was sure as hell starting to get antsy. Still, the boy tried to focus his attention on the lesson, but it seems that his effort was for naught. In an attempt to keep himself preoccupied, he began to drum his fingers against his desk. It actually worked for some time, but soon he was feeling all restless again.

Masaomi sighed.

Not for the first time, the blonde wished to have been in the same class as Mikado. Sure, he did get to spend time with the other boy, but it just wasn't the same. For years, the two of them had been apart and hadn't have the chance to see nor talk to each other except online. Ever since the raven-haired boy had moved in to Ikebukuro, the blonde had been wanting to make up for lost time, but due certain circumstances, he wasn't able to do so.

During their elementary years, the two of them used to pass around notes and share hidden jokes (though the latter was mostly on Masaomi's part) during class, and he'd be lying if he said he did not miss those times. Sure, from another person's point of view it may sound cheesy or sentimental, but that's the truth.

It's not like there's anything bad about that, right? After all, that's what friends do, or at least that's what he thinks they're supposed to act like. Laughing together, sharing secrets with one another…basically being together at _all_ times.

And if ever it had crossed Masaomi's mind that perhaps it was just his selfish self wanting to have his best friend all to himself, he pushed such thoughts into the back of his mind.

Masaomi's frown deepened as he turned his gaze to the window. It was raining now, and the blonde could not help but feel how befitting it is that the weather outside had become a perfect mirror of his sour mood. As he watched the raindrops tap against the window, his thoughts trailed off yet again to Mikado. If he remembered correctly, the other boy has PE during this time. A smile tugged at his lips at that. He could practically imagine how _that_ is going to turn up, and considering his best friend's lack of stamina, the results can be pretty hilarious.

An involuntary laugh escaped his lips as the image of the raven-haired boy tripping came into his mind. Really, his friend hadn't changed one bit. Sports had always been the other's weakest point, and whenever the blonde points the fact out, he'd be met with a pout along with cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Don't get him wrong, though. He knows that it's rude to laugh at other people's predicaments, but he could not help it as Mikado looked so…_adorable_.

Not that he'd say that out loud to the brunette, though. He'd most probably be met with either a kick or a punch in the gut. But then again, there's a very high chance that he'd be met with a blushing and fidgeting Mikado instead. A _very_ moe, blushing Mikado. Hmm, maybe he'd reconsider doing it after all…

As Masaomi was pondering this, a movement from outside caught his attention. Or to be more precise, two figures walking in the rain. It didn't take the blonde that long to recognize them; it was Anri and Mikado. From what he could see, the two are currently soaked from head to toe, if their now-transparent shirts weren't indication enough.

Admittedly, the first thing his eyes laid on upon this realization was Anri's well-endowed chest. However, his gaze only lingered on her for several moments in favor of the raven-haired boy beside her.

What Masaomi saw undoubtedly made his mouth water.

Much like his companion, Mikado's upper body is now revealed, thanks to the wet fabric of his shirt. It goes without saying that his chest lacked feminine traits, seeing as he is a boy after all. But he has those pink, supple nipples that seem to be begging for attention as they stood flushed against pale, alabaster skin. The blonde then began to wonder just what sort of face the other boy would make if he teased those rosy buds with his fingers; better yet, how they'd _taste_ as he suckled on them.

Masomi found himself licking his lips at that thought.

Amber eyes soon moved further down on his best friend's body; greedily taking in every inch of skin visible. Mikado isn't particularly curvy or anything, but he soon found himself drawn to his slender waist. He was sure that if he placed his hands on either side of the other's hips, they'd fit perfectly as if they were meant to be touched only by him and him alone.

A shiver went down the blonde's spine at this sudden bout of possessiveness. For a moment there, he actually thought that he should stop ogling his friend—his _best friend_ for that matter!—but found himself unable to tear his eyes away.

It's as if Mikado was a flame, and he a moth drawn to its light.

The teen's eyes continued to travel even lower until they settled on a pair of pale, slender legs. Much like the rest of the raven-haired boy's body, it was smooth and flawless. The alabaster skin was unmarred, making it look so soft and supple, and Masaomi was quite sure that they'd feel the same under his touch. Ah, how he'd love to run his hands on them, feeling the other's skin brush against his own as he wrapped those legs around his waist…

'_Stop!'_ The blonde screamed frantically inside his head as his thoughts took a rather perverted turn.

Not that his mind hadn't been in the gutter in the first place, though. In fact, it was swimming in there quite happily, enjoying the show for all its worth. It's just that right now it feels as if his mind was taken out of the gutter then got dunked right back in. Repeatedly.

Which was actually pretty worse.

Just as Masaomi was trying so hard not to imagine what it would be like to have sex with his best friend, the latter did the unthinkable; he stopped walking and bent over, giving the blonde a full view of his well-sculpted backside.

It was then that he felt something snap inside of him—whether it was his self-control or libido, he wasn't sure. All he knows is that those two are pretty much one and the same at the moment. _'Yep, they definitely are,'_ he thought as he stared at the now-prominent bulge on his pants and flushed. He'll have to get rid of it somehow.

But that exactly was the question: _how?_

Masaomi bit his lip. Well of course, there's always _that_ method, but does he really want to do that? It was bad enough that he had been fantasizing about his friend, but to actually act on it…

But then again, it's not like Mikado would need to know, right…?

"Sensei, may I please go out?" He raised his hand; calling the attention of their teacher. "I need to go to the bathroom."

The man stopped his lesson to look at his student. "Just be sure to come back. But—" However, he wasn't able to finish his sentence as the boy had already departed. _'I think it would have been better if he headed off to the infirmary. There was all that blood on his nose after all…'_

- x -

'_Shit.'_

Masaomi cursed as he walked down the hallways, trying to avoid people as much as possible as he did, lest he draw attention to his obvious problem. It wasn't really a difficult thing to do, seeing as most of the students were still in their respective classrooms; if ever, the halls were practically deserted, with only an occasional student or two around.

Still, it doesn't change the fact how hard it is to actually walk with an erection (and privately he began to think that perhaps there is a good reason why people called it a _hard_-on). The sooner he gets to the bathroom, then the better.

He was nearly there when he heard a low moan come from one of the empty classrooms. Curiosity getting the better of him, Masaomi decided to take peek through the door window…and blanched. It was Aoba Kuronuma—of all people—and was currently _preoccupied_ with himself.

'_Talk about getting a room, huh…'_ He thought sarcastically.

The blonde was about to leave when he heard the freshman moan out something and froze on the spot.

"Mikado-sempai…"

Aoba did not seem to notice that a burning glare was now being directed at him and continued with what he was doing.

On his mind, the image of the blue-eyed boy lingered. Black hair tousled; his wet shirt barely hiding his upper torso; his pink lips parted, letting out short ragged breaths…as he remembered these details, he felt himself harden even more.

He then imagined Mikado getting down on his knees, undoing his belt slowly, giving his member a tentative lick before taking it in his mouth. The freshman stroked his hardened length; pressing his thumb into his slit. Precome started forming at the tip of his member which he then smeared it across his hand to act as a lubricant. He let out a low grunt as he pumped himself harder, pretending that it was his upperclassman's mouth that was pleasuring him instead of his own hand.

"Mikado-sempai…ah!" He moaned out breathily (and quite shamelessly, one might add, not knowing he was being observed) at a particularly hard thrust. "T-take all of me in…."

As he continued his ministrations, he felt the heat at the pit of his stomach coil; indicating that his release is drawing near. _'Just a little more…'_

But just as he was really close to climaxing, he was halted by a familiar voice.

"Sensei! Anyone!" Masaomi called out. "Please help! I think someone's been hurt!"

Upon hearing his voice, Aoba turned his head and saw the blonde standing at the doorway; a smirk playing across his features. He glared at him; hoping that he'd be able to bore holes on the other, or perhaps burn him, but to no avail.

However, he was forced to break his eye contact with the other as the sound of foot steps approaching was heard. If Aoba had disliked the Yellow Scarves leader before, he was sure that that dislike had just turned into hatred. He's so gonna get back at him for this later…

Satisfied with what he had done, Masaomi turned on his heel and left. _'Hah! Serves him right.'_ He chuckled darkly in his mind. But as he was walking down the hallway was he reminded of his own problem. He cursed. Well at least he won't be distracted anytime soon.

- x -

For the fifth time in a row, Mikado sneezed. He groaned mentally as he thought that perhaps this was the start of a cold. Although he must admit that earlier, he felt as if a pair of eyes had been staring at him, and quite intently, too. But then again, it's not like that'd be the reason behind his sneezes, right? After all, such things only happen in anime and manga. It was plain foolishness to think that such things apply in real life as well.

Convinced with this thought, the raven-haired boy decided to put it off as nothing and headed to the locker rooms to change.

- x - x - x - x - x - x - x -

**OMAKE  
**

Aoba shifted uncomfortably as he sat at on one of the beds in the infirmary. After that stunt Masaomi had pulled, one of the teachers came and took him to the clinic to be checked. So now here he was, trying his best not to glare at the elderly nurse seated across him.

Not that he had anything against her, though. Sure, the woman seemed to be kind, but the thing is, his erection was still present and it was starting to become rather painful from being denied his climax earlier. Which only served to make the boy grumpier.

"Does it hurt anywhere, dear?" The nurse inquired.

The dark-haired boy had the urge to roll his eyes at that, but decided against it. He could tell that this would go nowhere. But on the other hand, he didn't want to stay here with an interrogating nurse any longer than necessary. Maybe if he just get straight to the point, she'd leave him alone?

Making up his mind, he spoke up, "I-I think I have a problem…down… _there_. I don't know what it is, but it—it hurts…" Aoba said, taking especial care to sound like an innocent little boy. He knew this act was effective with most people, but threw in a kicked puppy look for good measure.

The elder woman seemed to regard him with a strange expression for a few moments before sighing. She shook her head as she spoke, "Poor thing. Hasn't anyone told you about the birds and the bees?"

It was at that moment that Aoba realized that he had dug his own grave.

Scratch that—he was _doomed_.

* * *

**A/N:** This was originally completed already, but as per the OP's request, a lemon will be added as a second chapter. I'll probably have it done after my exams are over.


End file.
